


Comfort Food

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Comfort Food, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-War, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: The long-awaited reunion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Comfort Food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melacka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/gifts).



The best thing about the reunion is the food, Radar thinks. All the food back home that everyone talked about in Korea, they brought tonight. Mrs Klinger's kunafeh, Father Pierce's chowder, Mrs Nakahara's poke, Mr Bayliss's pork mac-and-cheese, Peg's cake… the table went on and on. Hawkeye even brought Adam's Ribs, with coleslaw!

Some people— Klinger, Nurse Kellye, Colonel and Mrs Potter— keep returning to the dance floor; Radar keeps returning to the food table. Every time he finds something new to try: all of it delicious. Food they'd lovingly described now melts in his mouth, tasting like… like home.


End file.
